<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Love Machine by admiralandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517669">Not a Love Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea'>admiralandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Numb3rs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dildos, Fisting, Fucking, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don gets what he needs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Edgerton/Don Eppes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Love Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As part of my project to archive old fic, I've turned to some Numb3rs, this one was originally written and posted February 2010! As with others, I have subjected this to a light editing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don moaned and writhed, unable to do much more than that in his present position. Ian had him tightly bound, leaving Don with no choice but to submit to what Ian was doing to him. At present, that meant having the biggest dildo Don had ever seen shoved into his ass, millimeters at a time.</p>
<p>Ian had started their session with a fairly straightforward fucking, except he had pulled out at the last minute, shooting his load over Don’s ass and groin. The feel of hot come splashing over him had been enough to set Don off with his own orgasm. His spunk had covered his belly and chest, leaving him groaning and sticky. Ian hadn’t given him time to recover; before Don was aware of it, he had three of Ian’s fingers buried in his ass, twisting and teasing him.</p>
<p>Ian had carried on inexorably, stretching and filling Don still further, progressing smoothly from three fingers to his fist in Don’s ass. Don had moaned and trembled, hard again as his prostate was expertly stimulated by Ian’s firm touch. Ian had brought him to the edge, then tipped him over with a few hard strokes of Don’s cock, knowing just how to bring him off.</p>
<p>Don had cried out, left limp and trembling in his bonds as his body spent itself once more. Ian’s hand pulling free left him empty and bereft, as he fought to recover from the second mind-blowing orgasm. Ian’s hands had turned gentle, soothing his limbs one by one, then wiping him down, before urging him into a new position, face down this time.</p>
<p>Don had waited passively for whatever would come next, legs spread wide and secured, exposing his ass for Ian’s pleasure. Ian had moved to where Don could see him, holding up the giant dildo, making Don’s eyes widen in shock. Ian had waited, but Don had said nothing, not even thinking of safe wording. He trusted Ian to know what he wanted and what he could take.</p>
<p>It took what seemed like hours to Don, before Ian finally grunted approval and smacked Don’s ass hard. “All in,” he said, the first words Don had heard since they started.</p>
<p>Don shivered in anticipation as Ian moved to where he had his toys laid out, wondering what was going to come next. Ian came back, holding a paddle in his hands and Don moaned. Ian gave him an evil smile at that, knowing exactly what Don was thinking. The paddle was going to leave him red and sore, but more than that, Ian loved to torment Don by using the paddle on the base of whatever toy was in his ass, to tease his prostate.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Ian didn’t disappoint, using the paddle hard and fast on Don’s ass. It wasn’t long before Don was yelling out his pain and anger and frustration, lifting his ass into every blow, just letting it all go, the way he needed to. Ian knew exactly how much he could take and when to stop, leaving Don drained and exhausted.</p>
<p>The huge dildo was gently removed and along with the restraints. Ian cleaned Don up again, before wrapping him in blankets, a gentle hand in his hair the last thing Don felt before he succumbed to sleep. Ian would be gone when Don woke, the only signs of his having been there the lingering aches and soreness in Don’s body. It would be enough, until the next time Don needed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>